the_guild_of_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rubik Diablos
Rubik Diablos, said to be the son of the Devil. Rubik is indeed a mysterious person. He has two titles, The Hell Reaper and The Destroyer of Worlds. Description Rubik Diablos has short, straight black hair styled in an undercut and sharp, mostly intimidating grey eyes, though they tend to turn a scarlet colour with slit pupils since this is his true eye colour. Accompanying his tall stature, his physique is well-developed and heavy with muscle. The slight furrow beneath his eyes are at odds with his otherwise youthful appearance. Aside from his constant frown, his expression is calm, and his unflappable demeanour oftentimes makes it difficult, or even impossible, to guess what he is thinking. Rubik has two weapons, dual pistols made of pure silver, these pistols can fire a bullet enveloped with flames mixed darkness, the pistols go by the name of Scarlet Darkness. His second weapon is a slightly large blade, Hell Reaper, which can be enveloped by raging Hellfire when commanded. Rubik wears a black jacket on top of a dark-red short-sleeved work-shirt-like shirt, and he has slightly tight black jeans, lastly, he has leather brown/black boots, and might be seen wearing a black Okami mask. He is the heir to the throne of Hell, meaning when the time comes for his crowning, he'll be the next Devil. Rubik has a colourful Rubik Cube, which he keeps, sometimes he may be seen trying to solve it. You'll probably see him smoking a thick cigar. Rubik has black-feathered wings/black leathery wings though he mostly tucks them into his flesh. He is a Devil, and is a Okami, meaning he has the power to alter his form into a wolf, though he tucks his tail and ears in mostly. Rubik has a companion, the Demon King, Demonis, who was his childhood guardian. Rubik Diablos has formal clothing; A black suit, a plain white shirt, glossy leather-black dress shoes, and a pure-white cravat. He'll probably be seen with a white unbuttoned shirt, showing his manly chest. Rubik may wander around topless. A black dragon tatoo is on his back, the dragon tatoo has scarlet eyes and a body which seemes to belong to a snake. He has the ability to change his hair colour or eye colour, though this is useless but he is quite fond of this power. If Rubik doesn't keep his hair trimmed then his straight hair style with a undercut will disappear, which indeed may make him look like another person. Rubik has a special type of soul, his soul is sealed into an unknown realm, kept in the eternal abyss, therefore Rubik's soul cannot be affected, this concept is quite complicated, so the rest cannot be explained, also, it is said that his soul is the existence of the night itself. Personality Rubik Diablos tends to be flirty towards females. He has a immense caring nature towards males, and shows them tremendous affection, some may think/consider that he is a homosexual but actually, he isn't. Rubik has an obsession with Rubik cubes, cigars, and of course, blood. Rubik has another side, much more rougher and rude; Despite his clean-cut image however, Rubik has an abrasive and unapproachable personality. His manner of speaking is occasionally polite, and he often makes alienating comments that are coarse or inappropriate. His dark brand of humour, always delivered in deadpan, ranges from rude to outright vulgar. Rubik tends to phrase things in a brash and insulting manner, and is not above provoking his opponents or belittling anyone who irritates him. This often unsettles people and makes him difficult to be around. Rubik has developed a obsession for Poker Cards, espeically the Aces. Abilities Hellfire – Hellfire redder than fire. Nightmare Blast – The Nightmare Blast power is a explosive element, it can torment the victims mind, making them invulnerable, after the impact of the heavy explosion (if fully charged it can maintain a higher explosive power than a nuclear explosion). Quotes "The Devil seeks souls." "You look tasty." "Insolent fools." "Death doesn't know me." "I desire your soul." "Don't judge me, and you'll live." "I'll be the last person you'll see." "The savage beast within me cannot be tamed." Gallery Rubik Diablos 1.jpeg|Rubik Diablos Demonis.jpg|Demonis Rubik Diablos 3.jpg|This Shows His Immense Caring Nature and Affection Towards Other Males Rubik Diablo 8.jpg|Rubik Wearing His Unbuttoned White Shirt Rubik Diablos 9.jpg|Rubik's Black Angelic Wings Rubik Diablos – The Devil .jpg|Rubik's Un-trimmed Hair Rubik Diablos 10.jpg|Rubik's Obsession With Poker Cards Category:Characters